Living With or Without You
by Christian Kole
Summary: The Titans run into a strange girl...But why is Robin so interested in her?--Rated for language, implied rape, adult situations, drug and alcohol use...dont this sound fun? :B
1. Default Chapter

Okay I'm new to FF.Net so, HELLO!  
  
Okay this fic is R for a reason each chapter will have their own little ratings. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Rating for chapter 1- drug and violence is implied.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
She ran, run until she couldn't anymore because, unfortunately the roof was only so wide.  
  
Running to the edge of the roof of a twenty-three storied building wasn't the best idea she had all day but she could deal with it. She had to. She turned around and found her pursuer standing menacingly in the doorway of the stairwell.  
  
"Damn." she whispered under her breath. Her pursuer grinned his disgusting yellow grin and began to walk closer to her. She backed into the rusty rail trying desperately to figure out what to do. She finally came to a decision.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Beep Beep Beep  
  
All games, cheering, reading, and training ceased immediately and all the Titans rushed to the computer.  
  
"Robin what's the matter?" Cyborg asked as he ran into the the room with Beast Boy and Starfire. Raven flew in moments later.  
  
"There's a girl being attacked on the roof of the S. Zoc building. We have to get there quick. Titans Go!"  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
"Enough running don't you think Kathryn?" The tall yellow teethed man asked.  
  
'Not quite.' Kathryn answered in her head. He was four feet from her now and she could already smell his foul odor.  
  
"Time to end this." Her pursuer turned into her attacker in one motion. He quickly reached out and grabbed her neck.  
  
Kathryn grabbed his wrist and struggled vainly against him. He began to laugh aloud, throwing his head back. She smirked and took this chance to kick out the rusty railing and just as he realized it she kicked off the edge taking him with her. As they fell she kicked him off her and gained her bearings. He wasn't quite so smart, flailing around and screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
Kathryn on the other hand was falling feet first close to the side of the building. She began to concentrate and pressed her hands together as if she was praying. Kathryn started to slowly pull her hands apart. Now a white handle like object was sticking out of the palm of her left hand. She immediately grabbed it with her right hand and yanked it out of her palm. It turned out to be the handle of a large knife made fully of the same white bone-like substance.  
  
Kathryn quickly stabbed the side of the building with her newly formed knife and slowed her decent to a complete stop. Her attacker wasn't so lucky. Kathryn watched as he fell helplessly. She grinned in anticipation, waiting for the moment he hit the ground with a sickening thud. Two stories until she was free of him.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
The Titans had just arrived on the scene and spotted the falling man.  
  
"Starfire!" Robin called to her to help but she was already on it. She quickly swooped down and saved the falling man. Starfire took the man down and dropped him on his feet. Robin immediately handcuffed him.  
  
"Ok we got the bad guy but where's the girl?" Cyborg asked looking around.  
  
"She might still be on the roof." Raven suggested.  
  
"You think she pushed him off?" Beast Boy asked but somehow he doubted it. Starfire was about to say something but was cut off by a strange girl landing next to her.  
  
"Why'd you catch him?!" she asked obviously ticked off. Starfire didn't know what to say. "God damn it why'd you catch him?!"  
  
The Titans stared at the girl like she was crazy and looked her over.  
  
She was apparently seventeen or eighteen and about as tall as Robin. She had short, rich brown hair and golden brown eyes behind square framed glasses. The girl was wearing a loose fitting black tee shirt under a grey plaid Oxford collared tee and baggy jeans held up by a grey belt. To complete the outfit she had one sweatband on her right forearm bearing a blue scull and crossbones and a grey bandana tied cowboy style around her neck.  
  
"What did you want us to do let him die?" Beast Boy asked sarcastically.  
  
"No I wanted to see if he could do a little pose when he landed." She answered back with just as much sarcasm.  
  
"Okay hold on. Who are you? Who's he? And why do you want him to die?" Cyborg asked putting up his hands in annoyance.  
  
The girl took a while to decide if she should answer or not but finally decided.  
  
"My name's none of you bizz but this guys Yellow Grin Daniels the murderous mob man, wanted for five charges of assault, four murders, countless drug deals hence the yellow teeth, and one charge of sexual harassment. So that's why I wanted him to die. Happy?" the girl answered. "Oh and there's a sandwich baggie full of weed in his coat pocket F.Y.I."  
  
Robin looked at her then at him and nodded.  
  
"Hey Cyborg, why don't you take him down to the station with Star and Beast Boy. Raven stay here for a sec." Robin ordered in a friendly tone. Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy all nodded and took off with Yellow Grin.  
  
Raven turned to Robin.  
  
"What is it Robin?" Raven asked annoyed, she obviously had far better things to do. Robin smirked lightly and turned back to the girl.  
  
"Restrain her please." Robin ordered. Raven nodded, the girl could tell something was going to happen but she didn't know what to do.  
  
"Azerath Metrion Zintose." Raven whispered her words and raised her hand. Immediately the telephone wires from above ripped themselves off the poles and wrapped themselves around the girl's ankles and around her waist holding her arms at her sides. Raven decided it was best if she put one piece of wire gagging the girl to keep her quiet. Raven then lifted her off the ground and looked to Robin. He nodded and Raven put her in his arms.  
  
By the look on the girl's face she wasn't enjoying this.  
  
"Thanks Raven you can go now." Robin said.  
  
"What are you going to do with her?" Raven asked. Robin grinned.  
  
"I just installed a new interrogation center in the basement and I've been waiting for someone to try it out on." Robin answered. Raven nodded and flew off.  
  
Robin looked back down at the girl who was glaring back up at him.  
  
'This is going to be fun.' Robin thought to himself as he started back to the Tower cradling the strange girl in his arms.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
There you have it. R+R :B 


	2. Name?

Okay second chapter.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Robin walked into a dark room with the girl in his arms. He laid her down on a table and went to a nearby drawer. The girl looked around but couldn't see anything through the darkness. When Robin returned he was holding a small patch like the ones you would use for a smoking addiction. The girl watched helplessly as he put it on her arm.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
She immediately felt drowsy and slipped into a deep sleep.  
  
Kathryn woke up slowly. As her surroundings came into focus she realized that this wasn't good.  
  
She was standing in the middle of a dark room with her hands raised above her head in chains. A circle of light surrounded her with everything else dimmed in shadow.  
  
"So you're up." A voice said from a figure sitting on the counter in shadow. Kathryn couldn't make out their face but was certain it was Robin.  
  
"No dip shithead." Kathryn called back rolling her eyes. The figure jumped off the counter and stepped out of the shadows. Sure enough it was Robin.  
  
"You should watch your language." Robin said with a small smirk. Kathryn rolled her eyes again. "So what's your name?"  
  
"Frankly I don't want to tell you." Kathryn said looking at him. Robin starred back at her. There was something familiar about her he just didn't know what.  
  
"Let's see if you will change your mind about that." Robin said as he approached her. She tried to back away but couldn't because of the chains. "Are you afraid of me?"  
  
"Hell no." she answered back but still wasn't sure about what he was going to do. Robin laughed out loud. Now he was about half a foot away from her and kept going right pass her but her turned around and came up behind her.  
  
Kathryn was getting nervous by him standing where she couldn't see him.  
  
"What are yo-?" Kathryn began to ask but stopped when she felt him hands on sides.  
  
"Mandatory search. You don't tell me your name I get to search for identification." Robin said as he began to pat his hands down her sides then her legs. Robin failed to find anything so he decided to check her pockets.  
  
He reached into her front pockets. Nothing. Now all that was left was her back pockets. He ran his fingers into them.  
  
Kathryn didn't like this at all. Especially when he found her wallet.  
  
"Hmmm what do we have here? Looks like a wallet." Robin said as he pulled it out of her pocket and walked in front of her holding it.  
  
"Wow you're not as dumb as you look." Kathryn said in a confident voice. Robin glared at her.  
  
"I'm loosing my patience with you." Robin said looking at her. She had a very self-assured and kind of cocky character. And it was annoying...but oddly intriguing. It made Robin want to find away to get to her.  
  
"Oh I'm terrified." She said in a mock-frightened voice smirking.  
  
"You should be. But for now let see what you go in here." Robin suggested to himself. He opened the wallet and searched it. "Forty three dollars...and... here we are, your bus pass. Let's see...Kathryn Bryant, seventeen."  
  
"That's me." Kathryn sighed.  
  
'God that sounds so familiar.' Robin couldn't help but think. He looked over Kathryn suspiciously. With her arms raised above her head Robin had a perfect view of her chest and felt his eyes wandering to it. Kathryn noticed his stair.  
  
"Like what you see?" Kathryn asked annoyed. Robin snapped out of his daze and blushed slightly.  
  
"Sorry." He apologized quietly.  
  
"Sure you are." Kathryn said back sarcastically. Robin smirked at her comeback. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You're-"Robin began but was cut off by his communicator. He sighed and answered it. "Robin here."  
  
Beast Boy appeared on the screen.  
  
"Hey dude there's a 'two for the price of one' sale on beer at the Long Neck Honky-tonk. Come down with me and Cyborg, the girls went to some café."  
  
Robin thought about it.  
  
"No thanks you guys go ahead, okay?" Robin answered.  
  
"Okay but you don't know what you're missing." Beast Boy said and cut the transmission.  
  
Robin closed his communicator and frowned.  
  
"Idiots going to run off and get drunk. Jackasses." Robin said to himself then he turned to Kathryn and smiled. "Guess it's just you and me tonight."  
  
'That's just perfect.' Kathryn thought to herself extremely unhappy.  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
How'd you like it? R&R 


End file.
